


Placid as a Doe

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri and Evelynn are Actually Evil, Akali is an innocent bystander, F/F, K/DA, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, the sexual content is fairly mild but dubious at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: "She’s...she’s totally innocent, Evelynn.”“Nobody is. But you’re hungry enough to be looking at horrible men, and she looks much more pleasant."Ahri and Evelynn bring a girl home.





	Placid as a Doe

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Official K/DA canon, Actual League of Legends Lore(™), and what little I know about the kpop industry have been picked over for things I wanted to use and otherwise ignored.
> 
> I leaned more into the lore than I have with the other fics. This is a huge departure from my other LoL/KDA fics; please heed the archive warning and tags. 
> 
> And I swear I usually don't write this quickly--this was already partially written when I realized it was a different story than the one I was intending to write--so I came back to it after I wrote that one. 
> 
> (Side note: this fic is not tagged for cannibalism, nobody gets murdered or physically eaten in this fic; but it's implied that both of them have done so at some point in the distant past. All that gets "eaten" in this fic is feelings and memories. And some actual food.)

God, it was so easy.

Just a slight shift in the way Ahri was looked at people, like looking at something out of the corner of her eye, and she could see it. Like tendrils of smoke curling away from someone, or a blurring of their edges because you were focused on one feature of their face, or flashes of colors.

Some emotions were harder to see and Ahri really did have to focus. Some were so loud she was surprised nobody else could see them. Things got complicated when someone was screaming their feelings but was showing none of it on their actual face--sometimes it was effort to pretend she couldn’t see it, and they both had to be good actors.

And if Ahri was hungry, forget it. Her ears and tail sometimes gave her away even when her face didn’t.

Akali wasn’t hiding anything at all. But she frequently didn't. She had some oddly fruity drink in one hand (not her usual style--someone must have handed it to her) and was sitting down talking to several young women who hung on her every word and occasionally broke into giggles in near-unison. Her body language was expansive and open and she was smiling.

Ahri still looked at her from an angle, and there it was--Akali was putting off loud feelings, yes; but good ones, in something akin to primary colors. She was barely tipsy, mostly just flirtatious. A little nervous she was over her head. But her bright emotions were appealing, and Ahri wasn’t immune to it.

Ahri turned her sideways attention to Akali's admirers. Their emotions were sharp exclamation points of envy, mostly; they all wanted to have a new song being promoted by the label, too. A few of them were definitely attracted to Akali. One dark spot--one of them didn’t want to admit that she was into women, and there was a push-and-pull of being drawn to Akali and disgusted with herself; a miasma of confusion and pain and desire. Poor thing. The urge to do something about it made Ahri frown and twitch her ears.

“Why don’t the cute young girls flirt with us?” Evelynn said from behind her.

Ahri rolled her eyes before looking over at Evelynn, smiling and leaning on the tall table next to her. She handed Ahri a drink before she took a sip of her own.

“Because we’ve been around longer. We’re jaded and therefore less interesting. Also we scare the shit out of people, or you do, anyway.”

“Only because they don’t know you like I do. And according to the people in this room, we haven’t been around _that_ much longer.”

Ahri ignored that. “Also Akali, ah, she looks a bit more like she’d prefer women than we do.”

“You mean she sets off everyone’s gaydar in a five mile radius, even in eyeliner, long hair, and pants so tight they look painted on.”

“Yes, that.”

“You know you’ve stared at her a good portion of the night.”

“I have not.” Honestly.

“And even when you were looking elsewhere your ears were turned towards her. You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me.”

Ahri’s face burned, and she wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or anger.

She hid it behind sipping her drink--it tasted expensive. And strong. This was definitely her last one, the party was winding down anyway.

Kai’sa was still chatting with some executive in a suit not far from Akali and her groupies; the exec was attempting to project all business but barely hid the degree to which he was leering. Kai’sa’s face was a polite mask but she was surrounded by clouds of disgust. Ahri made a note of him.

“Don’t. His thoughts probably taste awful.” Evelynn was more observant than Ahri gave her credit for, dammit.

“I know, but he deserves it.”

“You really want to spend time digging around in that man’s head? His only happy memory is probably of being a bully as a child. Or sexually harassing his secretary. You’d need to hate yourself more than you hate him. Anyway I’m gonna rescue Kai’sa, or at least enjoy making sure that asshole is properly afraid of me,” and she winked at Ahri and left.

There was a burst of laughter from Akali and her little entourage. Ahri couldn’t make out what Akali was saying, but she didn’t need to. The good feelings were palpable from across the room, like warmth from a fire.

Ahri’s eyes were dragged to Akali’s whether she liked or not--and Akali was looking right at her (from under the brim of that damnable hat) and grinning. Cheeky little shit.

“Ahri!” At the sound of her name, she jolted and looked up. It was another performer at the same label. Likely to be dropped soon--they’d tried several singles and none of them had gone anywhere. It wasn’t her fault--just unlucky.

“The new song sounds great! You’re recording the video next week, right?”

“Yup. We’ve been rehearsing the dance for ages. And I get to do some recording in a laundromat.”

“That’ll be interesting.”

She didn’t mean it. She was just being polite and trying to stay on Ahri’s good side. Maybe hoping some luck would rub off. Ahri couldn’t blame her, though; and so they passed a few minutes making small talk about long hours learning dance routines.

Just as Ms. Unlucky excused herself, a journalist wanted her attention. Ahri pasted on her public smile and took a sip of her drink before giving several canned answers to a man just as bored with the same questions as she was.

By the time he thanked her and left, the room was much emptier. She picked up her purse and took a look around.

The conflicted woman now had Akali to herself, and she’d had a stiff drink since the last time Ahri looked over--the alcohol blurred things, but she’d slid right into arousal (and a slightly forced recklessness). There was still a black pit of misery hidden under it, though.

Ahri fidgeted and Evelynn materialized beside her again, so suddenly that Ahri jumped.

“Shit! Stop doing that!”

“No, you should be used to it by now. Anyway, Kai’sa’s left for the night. Akali should probably be put in a taxi, too. But that girl she’s talking to...what do you think?”

Ahri sniffed. “She’s practically drooling on Akali’s lap. But she’s also convinced she’s horrible for wanting Akali. She’s...she’s totally innocent, Evelynn.”

“Nobody is. But you’re hungry enough to be looking at horrible men, and she looks much more pleasant. Hell, you should let Akali fuck her, and then she’d have tastier memories.”

“I don’t want to see Akali’s sex faces,” Ahri cringed.

“Liar. I do, but I can only get those firsthand, myself.”

Deadpan: “Please do not eat Akali.”

“I can actually have sex with people without significantly shortening their lifespan.”

“But would you?”

Evelynn didn’t answer that. “So do we break up their little chat the boring way or the other way?”

Ahri nearly pointed out that they hadn’t _actually_ agreed to eat the poor girl. But it was pointless, she knew it was a done deal from the moment she really saw her.

“The other way. Otherwise she’ll never go with us; she has eyes only for Akali.”

God, it was so easy.

Drop into their little conversation, all smiles. Twist and turn Akali’s impatience with being interrupted. _You’re tired. You’ve had a busy night. You need to go home._ It worked. Of course it did. Akali yawned. She wouldn’t even know Ahri had planted the idea there.

And to the girl: “Are you alone? Can we get you a taxi?” Don’t ask her name. Don’t provide yours. This is normal. _We are looking out for you. You should come with us._

Sitting between Evelynn and Ahri in the taxi, she was as placid as a doe, and just as ignorant of being a target. All the girl's other feelings Ahri dampened into near silence and put on pause, but she still gave off little tendrils of arousal.

Her drunkenness helped.

And she was cute. About the same height as Ahri. A little chubby. Same age as Akali. Hadn’t been in the industry long--probably won’t make it, starting from scratch at her age.

She was still docile as they lead her to Evelynn’s apartment, down the hall, into Evelynn’s bedroom.

Evelynn sat back on the bed and pulled the girl into her lap, facing Ahri. They hadn’t done it quite like this in some time, but it had been like this enough times over the years that they didn’t have to discuss what was going to happen, and Ahri felt a thrill at the beginning of the familiar routine, one that overwhelmed any remaining guilt over what they were about to do.

"Where am I?" The girl was starting to realize she was someplace unfamiliar--that was no good.

“Look at me,” Ahri said sweetly. The girl did, the poor thing. A snap of the fingers and she went mostly slack in Evelynn’s arms, still staring up at Ahri.

“Wow, you’re beautiful. And you have s’many tails,” she slurred.

Evelynn chuckled. “We’re going to make you feel good, I promise.”

Ahri smiled. Evelynn wasn’t actually lying, after all. What came after that--that was another question.

She leaned over and kissed the girl, and the moment the girl moved up into it with a small sound, Evelynn was running hands over her, petting the girl’s breasts and cupping them through her clothes.

It never took much after they were charmed, and this one had already been aroused when they got to her. She was nearly writhing and whimpering in Evelynn’s arms and trying desperately to kiss Ahri back at the same time.

She wasn’t a bad kisser. Wasn’t her first time--just her first time with another girl, someone she actually wanted.

Evelynn was already sliding a hand up the girl’s thighs, and she eagerly spread her legs, trying to push against Evelynn’s hand and crying out into Ahri’s mouth.

“Well, you won’t take long, will you,” Evelynn said.

Ahri took this for the signal it was and pulled back just enough that when the girl looked at her, she was almost cross-eyed. And where before all Ahri had done is notice the feelings the girl projected and manipulated them, now she pushed into the girl’s thoughts, where she met no resistance.

Oh, there were many good feelings and thoughts here, right now. She genuinely thought Ahri and Evelynn were some of the most beautiful creatures she’d ever seen; the desire wasn’t all for Akali. Though that was there, too; and seeing Akali through her eyes was disorienting and fascinating--Akali as an overwhelming object of desire, and who had likely intended on taking the girl home before they’d been interrupted; the girl had already decided to go if Akali asked. She saw crushes on other women at the house where she’d been training, all that wanting, her daydreams about kissing them, about touching them, about making love to them, the way she touched herself when she thought about it, oh, yes--

Ahri barely heard herself and the girl moaning in unison, but they were both so close, so close--and just as the girl tumbled over the edge into her orgasm, Ahri inhaled and pulled it out of her, into herself; a hard, sustained pull.

The girl made a strangled scream but Ahri was oblivious to it, filling herself on the girl’s orgasm, her culminated desires, taking it into herself until she was chasing the last twitches--and then she cut the connection and sat back, drunk on it and giggling. Her whole body felt fizzy and light and satiated.

The girl was weeping now, out of loss and confusion. But Ahri was done.

“Holy hell, that was amazing. She’s delicious. God, even the way she looked at Akali was good. I’m not gonna be hungry for weeks.”

“Told you so.”

“Yeah but she wouldn’t have come so hard if she’d already done it earlier, so I was still right.”

“I suppose.”

“Thanks for the help. Your turn.”

“Good, she got wet all over my hand even through her underwear, ugh.” The girl still didn’t have any real strength, so it was no effort for Evelynn and Ahri to change places as the girl cried.

The girl’s warm dead weight on Ahri wasn’t so bad but the crying she could do without.

Evelynn got the girl’s attention. “My turn, darling; look at me.” A finger snap and the crying quieted somewhat, her breathing still hitching.

Ahri wasn’t completely sure what this felt like for Evelynn--she herself only wanted good feelings and memories. From what she understood, Evelynn pushed into every place they were unhappy and insecure and inflamed them and then savored their pain.

The charm meant that all that Ahri experienced from the outside was the girl weeping softly, and occasionally jerking in Ahri’s arms and crying out harshly, “No, no!”

The girl cried out one last time, a deep ragged sound of pain and fear, and Evelynn sat back and broke the connection, her eyes glowing brightly in the dim room as she licked her lips with satisfaction.

“Oh, you were right. I wish we could have her twice.”

The girl just wept piteously, limp in Ahri’s arms. Once upon a time they’d have kept going until she was dead, taking everything; either of them could have lasted for months on her. But it was hard to hide what was left of a body in the city, these days.

“How much do you think we took?”

“Who knows, anymore. Probably a decade or two. Humans don’t live that long to start with, but she’s young yet.”

Ahri got out from under the girl. Now that Evelynn didn’t need her to be in pain, it was easy to stop her crying and make her sleepy. In moments she was nearly snoring.

Evelynn called the girl's house with the phone in her purse and told someone there she’d had too much to drink and was going to be sent home in a taxi. “Oh, such a shame. She’s so new, too. Don’t be too harsh, she was at a party. She probably won’t remember much of the night.” Ahri woke her up again, convinced her she’d passed out an hour ago. She looked wide-eyed and embarrassed once re-awoken and was in a hurry to leave.

Once she was gone, Evelynn and Ahri locked the door and lay in the bed, eating raw meat (the grocery store’s choices weren’t nearly as good as getting it yourself in wild places, but it _was_ much easier) and then lying around indolently in the afterglow of eating twice. And not long before dawn they moved towards each other to kiss and touch until they were sated yet one more time, before falling into easy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
